trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tall Tail/BFFF
Tall Tail/BFFF is the sixth episode of the eighth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on November 22, 2019. Summary Tall Tail Creek has failed to bring a fondue to today's party and Branch accuses him of Party Foul. Later he finds himself in Creek's shoes BFFF The trolls debate on what to put in Branch's time capsule invention, then Cooper buries the empty capsule. Plot Tall Tail Guy Diamond is hosting a fondue party. Guy presents the Fazzlefruit Fondue, but when he tkes the lid off it is empty. The one who was meant to bring the fondue was Creek who Poppy believes has a legit reason for not bringing it. Branch says that he likely hasn't brought it at all. Creek appears and says exactly as Branch predicts. Creek begins a story about being attacked by a strange creature but Branch doesn't believe it. Though the Trolls all believe him, Branch doesn't and accuses him of a Party Foul. At the Troll village library, Branch reads the rules on Party Foul, it is a Troll who shows up without a promised item and a reasonable excuse for it. Poppy asks how they decide and Branch says by a trial. Creek stands accused by being a Party Foul by Branch in the court while Poppy acts as judge. Creek is not worried at all by the court. Milton Moss is brought in as a critter experts, they ask him how often does he see critters he has never seen before. As it happens, four appear in the courtroom. Branch looses his second round of the court when Cooper forgets who Creek is and starts describing Branch leading to the other Trolls putting suspicions on him instead. Everything looks fine for Creek as Branch is struggling to prove he is a Party Foul, but it falls apart for Creek when he starts to describe the creature that attacked him and there is inconsistency with his earlier accounts. Poppy calls a recess and the Trolls take a break, when they come back in the jury gives their verdict of guilty to Creek and sentence him to "do better next time". The court adorns with the party restarting at 3:00pm and Poppy asks Branch if his happy, he sings about it. Branch also states he will bring the fondue this time. He brings the fondue later for the party but is attacked by the same creature Creek described earlier even down to the details Creek changed later on. Branch realises that Creek was telling the truth. Branch activates a trap, but instead of a net, a note from Cooper drops saying he owes Branch one net. While fleeing the creature and being forced to give up the fondue in the process, Branch runs into Creek who says the creature doesn't want him it wants the fondue. Branch states he already gave him it him, but Creek states he got some of the fondue on him which is why the creature kept chasing him. Creek pulls Branch's leaf vest and chucks it away, the creature goes after it and leaves the pair alone. For saving his life, Branch owes Creek and Creek says he can make up for it by telling everyone the truth. Creek reveals their only a bush away from the party and the others wonder where the fondue is. Branch has to tell them what happened and Creek is eager for him to say Creek was telling the truth. But instead, Branch states he ate it to Creek's dismay. Episode notes *The courtroom scene is a parody of Judge Judy Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Guy Diamond *Smidge *Creek *Harper *Bella Brightly *Smidge *DJ Suki *Satin and Chenille *Cooper *Milton Moss Other *Gary Episode Ranking How good was "Tall Tail"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) BFFF The sun rise on another day at Troll Village and Poppy greets the village. She has some minor announcements to make. Firstly there have been accidents related to jet pack critters. She also warns of too much exposure to the sun in their recent good weather as it is not good for their health. She then gets onto the real reason the village is gathered; she has recently commissioned Branch to make her something. After several long months Branch has made his latest and greatest creation, but he hypes it up and doesn't get on with the presentation and Smidge yell at him to get on with it. He reveals his creation and DJ Suki calls it an "uninspiring pinata". He corrects them and explains its a Time Capsule, you put a beloved item in it and bury it. Cooper misinterpretations it as a funeral for their favourite things and finds that morbid, so Poppy steps in and explains its a way to make friends with Trolls of the future by leaving them something that reflects who they are. The Trolls are excited by the prospect of making friends with future Trolls. Poppy goes to put a scrapbook in the capsule but Branch questions if that is the best choice and asks the crowd if they want to put a gem inside, proving a point that the crowd of Trolls will agree with every suggestion Poppy makes. Poppy forms a committee to make a choice while Cooper forms a committee to bury it. The first Troll to step in is Klaus Von Frosting who proposes cupcakes, but Poppy envisions the mouldy cakes offending the Trolls in the future. DJ suggests a record of their favourite songs, but Poppy sees them having problems understanding how ancient tech works, DJ says put a means to play the record also in but Poppy still sees the future Trolls having issues with playing the device. King Peppy suggests wooden carvings, but after a splinter Poppy imagines the future Trolls believe the Past Troll hate them for giving them splinters. Guy Diamond suggests they give them a taste of the latest craze Jet Pack Critters. Eventually, she runs out of suggestions and Branch says they have plenty of good ideas, the Trolls are just too paranoid about how they will be received. Poppy states she'd rather put nothing in then offend the future Trolls nd takes a break. Unfortunately, Cooper misinterprets her words. When they get back they find Cooper has buried the Capsule without putting an item in. Out of fear of the empty capsule offending the future Trolls, Poppy wants to find it and dig it up but Cooper can't remember where he buried it. She begins a village wide search, but eventually the digging causes mayhem and she calls off the search, confessing that she was excited about the prospect of making friends with Trolls of the future, but not at the cost of Troll Village. Poppy and Branch talk about the loss of the capsule but Branch says their Trolls, they'll get it. In the future, the Future Trolls find the capsule and though are confused at first realise that the Past Trolls have given them a gift - the Time Capsule, so they can make friends with Trolls of the future. The talk about what to put in it and go for a scrapbook, commenting how that was easy to decide. Episode Notes *"Queen Poppy had a cupcake she put it on a shelf, Branch said he wanted some..." is a strange poem for the Trolls to sing playing jump rope. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Guy Diamond *Smidge *Cooper *DJ Suki *Klaus Von Frousting *Satin and Chenille *King Peppy *Harper *Biggie *Keith Episode Ranking How good was "BFFF"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes